Lágrimas De Ángel
by Hayashibara Noriko
Summary: Los ángeles lloran por 3 cosas: Papel desperdiciado, tiempo desperdiciado y amor desperdiciado. Por eso sabemos que jamás habían derramado tantas lágrimas hasta que aparecieron Remus y Sirius. 3 historias cortas sobre esta pareja.
1. Papel Desperdiciado

_**Un saludo a todos y todas. El fict que viene a continuación es mi primera publicación en éste Fandom, espero les guste OwO**_

_**La idea me llegó tras escuchar "Tears of an angel" de RyanDan, y recordando un poco dichos de mi familia **_

_**Para no dar largas al asunto, éste es un fict de tres capítulos, contiene Sirius/Remus (BL, Yaoi, SLASH, relación ChicoxChico, romance entre dos hombres), así que si no les agrada este tipo de cosas, por favor absténganse de leer. A los demás, espero disfruten de la historia ^^**_

**Y claro, creo que sobra decirlo pero… los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Papel Desperdiciado, Los Ángeles Lo Lloran<strong>

Una mirada furtiva, una sonrisa cómplice, los gritos de cierto Slytherin de cabello grasoso al otro lado del pasillo y, finalmente, una risa colectiva por parte de cuatro mejores amigos. Así pasaban sus días James _"Cornamenta" _Potter, Peter _"Cola-gusano" _Pettigrew, Sirius _"Canuto" _Black y Remus _"Lunático" _Lupin, los tres merodeadores, los auto-nombrados reyes y señores de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería.

Era un tiempo pacífico, maravilloso y feliz, una época donde todas las preocupaciones se reducían a no perder materias, a ser jóvenes, ser geniales, ser amigos unidos. Cada uno de los cuatro merodeadores tenía, al igual que todo adolescente, sus problemas y dudas, pero nada que no superaran con una cerveza de mantequilla y una tarde de bromas o quidditch. Aún cuando diferían en ciertos aspectos de su personalidad, cada uno de ellos quería al otro como a un hermano. Por supuesto, hasta entre los hermanos puede haber traiciones, basta con mirar unos años más adelante para saber que la acción de uno y unas circunstancias desafortunadas bastaban para desencadenar muertes, llantos y una tristeza impensable. Pero como he dicho, por ese entonces no se pensaba en cosas como esas.

En aquel entonces los problemas eran diferentes, y esa noche en particular el problema que ocupaba la mente de Remus tenía nombre propio. El problema de Remus esa noche lluviosa requería de altos niveles de concentración, muchos intentos de organización y, claro, varias hojas de papel con ideas que _podrían_ dar solución a _ese problemita. _A lado y lado de la cama del prefecto, rodeándolo como extrañas flores de pétalos arrugados, había bolas de papel de todos los tamaños. Manchas de tinta grandes y pequeñas, tachones alargados o muy cortos, todas señas claras de que lo escrito en esa hoja no servía, que no _funcionaría. _

El hombre lobo arrugó en su mano otra hoja de papel y la dejó caer a un lado. La frustración que sentía se manifestaba en todo su cuerpo, en sus adormilados ojos dorados, en su dolorida espalda que hacía horas le estaba pidiendo un cambio de posición, en su carita pálida y necesitada de descanso. Todo su cuerpo manifestaba más agotamiento del usual y las cicatrices que le surcaban la piel le daban una apariencia aún más lastimera en aquel estado.

El castaño estiró los brazos y retomó su actividad. Escribió un largo párrafo con una hermosa caligrafía, una gramática perfecta y sin error alguno de ortografía. Lo leyó una, dos, hasta tres veces y gruñó con rabia al ver que, nuevamente, no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas para describir perfectamente lo que necesitaba describir. Arrugó el papel, de nuevo, ahora con más rabia, clavando los dedos en él con tal fuerza que lo perforó antes de gruñir, hacerlo bola y tirarlo con ira contra la pared más cercana.

-Eh… ¿Lunático? ¿Estás bien? – Llamó una voz encantadoramente desconcertada. Cuando Remus levantó la vista se topó con unos ojos grises que lo observaban como quien ve a un perro perseguirse el rabo. El rostro de Sirius era la más perfecta mezcla de diversión y confusión que se hubiera visto en la historia de Hogwarts.

A pesar de que el tono de voz con el que lo había llamado era de burla, se notaba una cierta preocupación muy auténtica por ver a su amigo en ese enfurruñamiento tan cómico. Porque bueno, Remus no era de los que se alteraban _así _por cualquier tontería menor. Sirius se felicitó mentalmente por haber distraído a Lunático de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, prácticamente ya se le veía de mejor humor. Y no se equivocaba, pues como uno de los más queridos amigos de Remus, Canuto tenía la facultad de mejorarle el humor con un comentario cualquiera.

Sirius Black era por muchas razones el más querido amigo de Remus J. Lupin. Lucía y era fuerte, era confiado, era condenadamente imprudente y estaba algo loco. Siempre impulsaba al castaño a hacer cosas que solo no se hubiera atrevido, lo instaba a romper las reglas en nombre de la diversión y a aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos con el problemita que tenía cada noche de luna llena. Y tenía, además, esa facultad de irradiar alegría cuando era más necesario, de ser sensual cuando una mujer le gustaba, de hacerte sentir que tus problemas son un chiste, pero al mismo tiempo darte a entender que te comprende de una u otra forma y que estará allí para ayudarte. Era la más cuerda de las demencias, un hombre leal con sus amigos, la clase de chico que desde joven quería tomar riendas de su destino y que no le importaba ser rudo para defender aquello en lo que creía pero igualmente era cariñoso y de gran corazón. ¿Cómo no querer a alguien como Sirius Black? ¿Cómo podía Lunático resistir al encanto del gran Canuto? ¿Cómo resistir al encanto del héroe aventurero que irradia luz solar y domina tanto el cielo como la tierra?

No es que Remus no fuera fuerte, leal, valiente o de principios claros. No, sólo que en Sirius todo eso se convertía en una fuerza magnética y potente que le brotaba por cada poro del cuerpo, la fuerza de un tornado que te atrapa y no te deja salir. Sirius era un héroe de sol, temerario, bravo y decidido a dominar los cielos con su escoba, a iluminar cavernas oscuras y convertir en sol la luna. Remus debía aceptar que hasta ahí estaba todo bien, que Sirius era un demente genial que lo hacía rabiar tanto como lo hacía reír, y que se querían tal cual eran, que eran ante todo amigos y que harían cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarse el uno al otro. Eran merodeadores, podían confiarse cualquier cosa.

Pero e_se problema _no era de los que le podía comentar al pelinegro. Aquel problema en particular era más suyo que el mismo problema de ser un hombre lobo, era más secreto que la dotación de chocolates que mantenía fuera de la vista de Peter, y lo hacía sentir más ansioso de lo que James se sentía cada vez que Lilly Evans le mandaba esas miradas que oscilaban entre la rabia y el cariño. Era una aventura que debía vivir solo, sin héroes de sol, ni embrujos aprendidos en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ni merodeadores a la vista.

-Sí, no me prestes atención – Mintió con una sonrisa. Remus no estaba bien, no podía estarlo con ese problema a cuestas.

-¿Seguro? Te ves muy tenso… ¡Vamos, déjame ver qué tanto escribes! – El animago se precipitó sobre su amigo e intentó tomar el papel inmediatamente. Canuto atacaba como bestia o como perro juguetón que no mide su fuerza. Se arroja con la determinación del caballero que se avienta al dragón, le hace cosquillas a Lupin, lo golpea y le tira del cabello en un intento por someterlo con fuerza.

-¡No! – Exclamó Remus mientras trataba de salvar el texto. No podía permitir que Sirius viera las tonterías que estaba redactando, tenía que…

Tenía que sacrificar para ganar. Sirius lo atacaba, él se rendiría y así ganaría. Era necesario que tirara su mayor progreso en redacción al tintero. Y así lo hizo, generando un gruñido molesto por parte de Canuto, quien además comenzó a insultarlo de manera afectuosa mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza, no muy fuerte ni muy brusco, como el mordisco que se dan los cachorros jugando.

Con todo aquel forcejeo, Remus no había tenido tiempo de notar que tenía a Sirius encima, apoyando las manos a lado y lado de la cama, rodeándole las caderas, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo. Por eso cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojó con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, tembló y no supo cómo reaccionar. Porque Sirius hacía lo que hacía con la inocencia del que está convencido de tener un amigo _y nada más que un amigo_**; **en cambio, lo que Remus veía era una cruel jugarreta del destino que intentaba por todos los medios hacer que su secreto saliera a la luz, que su problema empeorara. El problema de Remus, tal como decían las palabras bajo los tachones de tinta en las hojas arrugadas era Sirius Black.

Sirius Black y su aliento en el cuello. Sirius Black y sus ojazos azules. Sirius Black y sus caderas tan peligrosamente cerca

_Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius Black_

-Hombre, ¿Qué acaso estás planeando cómo tomarte el mundo mágico o algo así? ¿Qué demonios estás escribiendo que no me lo puedes mostrar? – Se quejó Canuto con curiosidad insatisfecha, en tanto se levantaba y rebuscaba en vano un papel escrito y no tachado.

-Sólo estoy tratando de resolver algo de la tarea de pociones

-¡¿Era eso? ¡SÓLO ESO! – Black dio un empujón a Lupin como reflejo ante una respuesta tan estúpida – Amigo, no te pongas salvaje por algo tan tonto como una tarea de pociones. Faltan dieciocho noches para la luna llena, así que no aúlles antes de tiempo – Bromeó el de ojos grises y soltó una de sus contagiosas carcajadas perrunas. Sirius era un tipo listo y sabía que la escuela era importante, pero jamás entendería porqué Remus se tomaba todo tan enserio – ¿Qué respuesta no tienes? Creí que ya la habías acabado…

-No es que no la tenga, es que no sé cómo redactarla – Aclaró Remus en un intento de distraer la atención del hecho de que había terminado esa tarea hacía tres días. Simultáneamente contestó confesando sin confesar su secreto, su problema con solución dada y tan difícilmente aceptada.

-Ok, si necesitas ayuda dime… – Con el rudo aprecio tan típico de Sirius, el animago se despidió de su amigo con una fuerte palmada en la espalda. – ¡Oh, por cierto! – Antes de retirarse, Sirius buscó en su bolsillo, sacó un lápiz y se lo entregó a Remus – Mejor usas esto mientras aclaras tus ideas.

A paso rápido, Sirius tomó una bolsa de su mesita de noche y salió a toda prisa murmurando algo sobre lo divertido que sería ver a Quejicus con orejas de conejo. No se quedó más tiempo porque sabía que Lunático había acabado esa dichosa tarea hacía tres días, era consciente de que le ocultaba algo; y aunque le dolía en el alma que su amigo no le confiara lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo, no deseaba forzarlo a confesar nada. Lunático tenía derecho a tener privacidad. Y Sirius, por más héroe solar, impetuoso, valiente y alocado, era capaz de reconocer cuándo había que retroceder. Sirius detestaba admitirlo, pero Lunático era un chico con secretos…

-Igual que todos, Lunático, igual que todos – Murmuró Sirius recostándose contra una pared. Tenía en la mano uno de las bolas de papel, la había recogido y desdoblado y sabía que bastaría un hechizo para saber qué decía antes de ser desechada. –… pero…

El animago sacó su varita y apuntó al trozo de papel. ¿Y si era algo serio? ¿Y si Remus estaba metido en algún lío? La curiosidad lo mataba, le quemaba por dentro y le martillaba en la cabeza con golpes que sonaban a _"Léelo, léelo, léelo". _El instinto de héroe solar le escocía las entrañas, le exigía echar luz sobre el misterio, embarcarse en la aventura y rescatar al amigo cautivo. Y aún así, quemó el papel en cuanto vio la mano de James asomarse a través de la capa de invisibilidad, y le mintió a su mejor amigo sobre qué era ese papelito. _"Una carta de amor de una Slytherin, *iak*"_

Si Sirius hubiera seguido su instinto de perro rastreador, de héroe atrevido, y si tan sólo hubiese decidido violar la privacidad de su amigo, hubiera descubierto palabras de amor. Una frase corta con el mismo significado que tenían las otras frases y párrafos escritos y olvidados en ese campo de flores de papel. Papeles desperdiciados, todos con diferentes palabras y el mismo mensaje.

"_Sirius, te amo"_

Esa noche pareció que la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba con cada papel que Remus recogía y metía en la caneca de basura. Y el cielo lloró con fuerza mientras ese papel era quemado. Cada ángel lloró por el papel desperdiciado, por las palabras de amor desperdiciadas.


	2. Tiempo Desperdiciado

**Capítulo 2**

**Tiempo Desperdiciado, Los Ángeles Lo Lloran**

Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. La realidad es que todos saben qué tienen, pero prefieren no pensar en perderlo. ¿Quién quisiera pasarse los días analizando lo breve del tiempo y la terrible realidad de la finitud de la vida? ¿Quién quiere considerar el cíclico ir y venir de las cosas que nos indica el inminente futuro solitario? ¿Quién quiere pensar en los juegos del destino, que mantiene fijas cosas que quisiéramos evitar e inciertas las que deseamos mantener?

La bestia está presente en todo momento y en todo lugar, se llama "tiempo" y no podemos ganarle… pero tampoco podemos dejar de luchar con ella. No podemos encarar al monstruo, así que lo vestimos de oscuridad, de agua, de bruja malvada en un cuento de hadas y de peludo lobo que aúlla en la noche. Convertimos sus rugidos en viento susurrante, sus fauces y garras en las ramas de viejos árboles, y sus luminosos ojos que nos vigilan constantemente los traspasamos al fulgor de la distante luna.

El tiempo, la bestia inclemente, nos ruge en la cara y nosotros tratamos de no escucharla. Con un casco de héroe que cubre la mitad de nuestra visión, nos protegemos de su cruel imagen de reloj que avanza sin detenerse, de la carrera perdida contra el monstruo. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano todo héroe debe levantar el casco y ver a la bestia de frente, enfrentar la temporalidad en su más cruda forma. Pensemos en la primera vez que un niño ve un cadáver, en el primer día de clases, en el cumpleaños número 20 (30, 40, 50…), en el primer compromiso con un amante o, más sencillamente, en el día de la graduación.

A veces ni siquiera se requiere una situación tan forzada para enfrentar a la bestia; puede ser que en un cruel momento de meditación profunda se nos caiga el casco, nos resbale de la mano el escudo y acabemos desnudos frente a frente con el monstruo. Sirius sabía lo que eso significaba, pues esa noche de su último año de estudios en Hogwarts había cometido el error de quedarse a solas con la noche, meditando y desvistiéndose frente a la bestia. Notó de repente que ya no era un niño y pronto estaría más cerca de ser un adulto que de ser un adolescente. Se miró las manos, ya grandes y algo toscas, y palpó su rostro ligeramente rasposo donde una barba insipiente crecía con timidez. Sintió las formas notoriamente masculinas de su cuerpo, y repasó los años que habían transcurrido desde que era un pequeño, pasando por el escape de su casa y llegando hasta ahí, la noche presente.

No era la primera vez que Sirius se enfrentaba a la temporalidad. Era un joven valiente, había tomado decisiones difíciles y las seguiría tomando en un futuro más cercano de lo que parecía justo. Las personas así se chocan con el tiempo más a menudo que la mayoría, defendiendo sus sueños y pensamientos, maduran pronto y se quitan el velo: saben que no son inmortales, que cada segundo muere para dejar pasar los minutos, que estos hacen lo mismo para que nazcan las horas y así, rápidamente, pasan los años.

Black no se quejaba de su vida, era buena a pesar de todo. Sí, había perdido el cobijo de su familia, pero había encontrado una nueva con Alphard que no lo desamparó, con James y sus padres, con Peter y su idolatría, con Lilly y sus constantes regaños _de mamá _y con Remus y su infinita paciencia. Sí, salía de un lío para caer en otro, pero al hacerlo se divertía y ganaba mil y un historias para reír en el futuro con sus amigos, su previamente impuesto ahijado o ahijada, y si tenía suerte, con aquella persona que amaba desde lo profundo de su ser. Una vida maravillosa, valiosa por la gran cantidad de problemas que había superado, por la rebeldía que implicaba su elección de vida.

Si algo reconocía era que cada momento de esa vida caóticamente fabulosa, llena de aventuras y risas, estaba repleto de imágenes de las personas que eran su familia ahora. Su vida giraba en torno a James Potter, su hermano y mejor amigo; a Peter, su mayor fan masculino; a Remus…

_Remus J. Lupin_

Aún en la soledad, con el pecho expuesto a la bestia, le costaba admitir que ese chico era desde hacía mucho tiempo el ojo del huracán en medio de la tormenta del tiempo. Cada día con Remus era divertido, aprendía algo nuevo, era emocionante e inolvidable. No podía decir que no le ocurría de manera similar con James o Peter, pero Remus era _diferente. _Si Lunático estaba con él, la bestia parecía pequeña, el tiempo carecía de sentido y los problemas desaparecían. Remus iluminaba con clara luz de luna la oscuridad, ahuyentaba al monstruo sin esfuerzo alguno. Era un soporte sin esforzarse por serlo, era fuerza sin darse cuenta.

Remus, siendo monstruo de luna llena era así mismo héroe lunar, derrotaba a la bestia con un abrazo. El monstruo le rugía en el rostro y él le regresaba un gesto cariñoso, humillaba al tiempo con su afecto y paciencia y dejaba a la bestia domesticada y arrinconada, doblegada y sin fuerzas. Fundiéndose con calma en medio de la naturaleza del tiempo, Remus apartaba el miedo con aceptación plena de la oscuridad, se unía al caos y dejaba llevar por el vértigo; abría los brazos ante el lobo, ante el monstruo, le decía al tiempo "Te he estado esperando" y con una suave voz trémula le acariciaba la cabeza al animal y lo sometía con paciencia. Sirius vivía en una lucha constante contra el monstruo, le encaraba con armadura y espada, trataba de matarlo y acababa temblando. Lupin sin armas o capas llegaba y miraba a la criatura a los ojos, le hablaba con paz de noche, le encaraba con luz de luna y la doblegaba con sus ojos de sol.

Sin embargo, Lunático no siempre estaba ahí, no podía acompañar a Sirius 24/7; y cuando Lunático se iba, se llevaba toda la luz con él, de repente todo era oscuro y la bestia medía más de 100 metros. La conciencia de la temporalidad atacaba a Sirius cuando se daba cuenta de que había dejado pasar otra oportunidad para decirle a Remus lo que pensaba de él, lo que sentía cuando el hombre lobo lo miraba con esos ojazos dorados y brillantes, o cómo su voz dulce y algo ronca lo transformaba del vago Canuto al gran Sirius Black. Pasaba otro día en que olvidaba decirle que tenerlo cerca lo inspiraba a ser mejor persona, otra hora en que olvidaba abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Un día más en que no se atrevía a pedirle que le dejara besar esas cicatrices que le recorrían el cuerpo; y no se refería a esos lametones que le daba el perro Canuto cuando quedaba inconsciente luego de su transformación en lobo cada luna llena. Lo que Sirius quería era besarlo estando despierto, siendo ambos humanos, sabiendo que cada caricia era un nada disimulado "te quiero"

Sirius llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo a su gran amigo, Remus Lupin, como no quería a los demás. Lo quería como sólo un enamorado sabe querer, y sabía que sin importar cuántas mujeres ganaran su atención o si alguna vez algún otro hombre despertaba algún interés en él, lo que sentía por su Lunático no desaparecería. Podría perderlo por años y encontrarlo casado y con hijos, no importaba, él seguiría amándolo con locura. Y era verdad, bastaba con ver unos cuantos años en el futuro, en ese reencuentro tras doce largos y amargos años, ya los dos hechos adultos con mil y un penas, y aún así… igual de enamorado, débil por los años en Azkaban y aún así fuerte por el simple hecho de poder abrazar a Lupin.

Pero olvidémonos de Azkaban y regresemos al joven Sirius. Esa noche especialmente fría los ojos grises del chico miraban el desdibujado horizonte del tiempo, y notaba que dentro de poco se graduaría. Que cuando menos lo pensara estaría fuera de Hogwarts, eligiendo una carrera y tristemente alejado de sus amigos. No los perdería, pero ya no les vería a diario. Soltó un gruñido de molestia y se regañó por pensar tanto, por no estar en su dormitorio como debería, por estar despierto pensando en _aquellas cosas tan molestas que se olvidan con un buen whisky de fuego._

-Sirius – Le llamó una voz conocida y gentil, en un medio regaño y sorpresa. Levantando la mirada comprobó que Remus lo observaba con su porte de delicada nobleza, de prefecto molesto y amigo preocupado. –, estás de suerte. Amigo, si te encuentra otro prefecto, incluida Lilly, te meterás en un lío

-¿Eso alguna vez me ha detenido para hacer algo? – Sirius ríe como perro y Remus le responde con esa risita bajita y tímida pero cariñosa y contagiosa que Sirius adora. Esa risita que con su todo ronco y enfermo espanta a la bestia y la pone a dormir.

De repente ya no hay tiempo, no hay futuro ni pasado, todo se funde en el único presente. Mientras Remus se sienta a su lado en la torre de astronomía dejan de tener sentido las ideas del tiempo como línea, como ciclo, como criatura. Todo ocurre de manera simultánea. Ahí está el pequeño Remus del primer día de clases, el Lunático adolescente, el lobo feroz, el Remus adulto, el viejo, el muerto y el recién nacido. Ya Sirius no es un niño, ni un hombre, ni un perro ni un viejo, es todo eso junto. Era uno de esos dulces instantes en los que el alma se sublevaba, ascendía a lo más alto y en un pleno orgasmo de armonía se fundía con la indeterminada grandeza del universo, llenándose de certeza de la grandeza de la existencia y de la impotencia de la bestia ante la trascendencia del héroe. La bestia era inmortal, el héroe era eso y además indeterminado: sin límite alguno, inacabado e inacabable.

Cualquier otro prefecto lo hubiera sacado a patadas de la torre, le hubiera regañado, delatado con algún maestro y regresado a su rutina de patrullar el colegio. Remus lo sermoneaba, se reía y se sentaba con él a conversar. Esos ojos dorados lo reprendían con afecto y con la promesa de no hacer nada que le perjudicara. Ese era el buen Lupin, jamás lastimaría a Sirius. Ahí sentados bromeando y buscando excusas para tener un mínimo de contacto físico se sentía el afecto indiscutible del lobo y el perro, y ese momento habrían de recordarlo toda su vida, tal como los otros, con tal mescla de satisfacción y dolor que se habría de convertir en una herida de bestia que no sana ni deja de doler, pero cuyo escozor hacía falta para saber que estaban vivos.

Entre el par de figuras solitarias de la torre se forma una densa nube de fraternidad y calor, hay felicidad en el aire y de repente parece que una luz, cálida y discreta, se adueña de la noche a modo de sol lunar. Una risita, un puño suave, un abrazo distraído y el tema que flota alrededor de ambos cada vez que están solos. Ambos sienten las palabras rondando, la cuestión tratando de pasar forzosamente entre las frases que se dicen, filtrándose por los ojos dorados, escurriéndose de los plateados, palpitando en los labios, golpeando el corazón, haciendo vibrar ambos cuerpos.

El lobo en Remus le gruñe y lo muerde para forzarlo a dejar pasar el instinto, para hablar con coraje de una buena vez; pero el lobo es débil cuando la luna no está llena, nada puede hacer. Entonces el perro en Sirius ladra fuerte, se sacude y chilla pidiendo una oportunidad de saltar con euforia sobre el chico de las cicatrices; Sirius le pega al perro y lo hace acostar en una esquina de su mente, pero lo escucha lloriquear todavía.

Las palabras se vuelven algo extraño, no necesitan coherencia para manifestar lo que deben transmitir, manejan un doble sentido muy oculto, nada evidente a oídos ajenos. Pero ambos saben que se están diciendo algo sin decir nada. Camuflan el doble sentido con juegos y bromas que terminan acercándolos aún más: otro puño, otro abrazo, y de repente Lupin está acostado en las piernas de Sirius, y el joven Black lo despeina y abraza como si fuera lo más natural, algo de todos los días y a todas horas. Se siente como tal cosa, como lo que es correcto y regular. La piel del hombre lobo se eriza al sentir los dedos de su amigo pasearse por su cabello, raspando un poco el cuero cabelludo con esas uñas inexplicablemente hermosas a pesar del maltrato del quidditch.

El azabache pasa saliva, siente que se estremece cuando su amigo suelta un suave gruñido de gusto y mueve la cabeza buscando más contacto de sus manos. Sirius toma la mano de Remus y la coloca en su cabeza, sin necesidad de decir más el de ojos dorados acaricia la cabeza del de ojos claros, lo toca y lentamente hace que se incline porque lo quiere más cerca, lo quiere tocar más y le cuesta disimularlo. Porque tanto el lobo como el perro disfrutan de las caricias ocasionalmente, pueden ser consentidos y mimosos con quienes quieren, con los de su manada. Sirius y Remus son de la manada, son Canuto y Lunático, Padfoot y Moony, cambian papeles de salvaje y domestico con el cambio de la luna y, lo acepten o no, juegan a ser pareja cuando nadie los ve. Amigos a ojos públicos, amantes en potencia cada vez que se quedan solos.

Las manos de Remus acarician esa exquisitamente sensible zona donde termina el cabello y nace el cuello, allá donde a Sirius lo enloquece, justo debajo de la oreja, donde linda el cabello y la nuca. Sirius cierra los ojos y trata de pensar en algo diferente, en no emocionarse con ese tacto tan suave y que está más del lado de los roces que de las caricias en toda ley. Mira al chico en sus piernas y piensa en cuánto disfrutaría llegando más lejos, tocando algo más que cabeza y cuello. Imagina lo simple de hacer más ahí mismo, solos, con apenas unas palabritas de distancia.

-Remus – Le llama y nota ese fulgor de oro penetrándole hasta el alma.

-¿Dime? – Sin explicación aparente las risas y gemiditos han cesado, la atmosfera es más seria, la mirada de plata se le clava con fuerza y grita algo que no comprende.

Sirius abre la boca un poco, la cierra y la entreabre de nuevo, tartamudea y se muerde el labio inferior mientras aparta la mirada. El oro es demasiado brillante, demasiado fuerte e intimidante. Remus se levanta y le atrapa el rostro, lo fuerza a mirarlo e insiste en que diga lo que tenga que decir de una vez por todas. Si hubiese sido una noche más silenciosa, sin lechuzas ululando ni viento soplando, ambos hubieran escuchado un fuerte tamborileo, muy veloz, muy potente, listo para perforarles el pecho. Sirius escucha el suyo, le revienta los tímpanos y le sacude la cabeza. Siente al perro ladrando de nuevo.

_-"Te quiero"_

-Te… ¿te molestaría prestarme ese libro que leías el otro día?

¿Era eso decepción en los ojos del lobo? ¿Era eso miedo en los ojos del perro? ¿Era eso el momento en que la atmosfera regresaba a la normalidad? Ya no habría caricias, ni juegos, ni risas, ni unión con el infinito indeterminado. El alma había alcanzado su clímax, regresado a la calma e insatisfecha se veía manchada con recuerdos viscosos de algo que debió durar más y no lo hizo. Sólo quedaba una afirmación, un "gracias" y la figura de cierta pelirroja irrumpiendo en escena para regañarlos, al uno por esos favoritismos que no debería tener un prefecto, y al otro por poner a su amigo en una situación tan incómoda para suposición como prefecto.

-_"te amo"_

Caminando hacia las habitaciones de Gryffindor Sirius se recrimina por no decir nada, y se consuela con el clásico _"mañana será otro día". _La bestia se ríe en su cara. "_Lo haré luego". _Y el monstruo recién despierto le recuerda que eso se ha dicho los últimos años.

Cae entonces la lluvia, enfriando la noche y anunciando la cercanía del invierno. Lágrimas del cielo humedecieron aquella noche libre de confesiones y manchada por el pecado constante de la mentira de ser nada más que amigos, de no amarse con locura.

Llueve como esa noche, lloran en el cielo los ángeles y en la tierra el reo. Gritan como truenos los seres celestes y en Azkaban los presos dementes. Sirius con ira y aprecio rememora esa noche de nuevo, esa en la que pensó ingenuamente que la bestia del tiempo sería clemente y le dejaría tener a Remus día tras día, que la oportunidad de amarlo y tenerlo como suyo sería tan eterna como ese amor que le profesaba. Que la graduación no era importante, que el trabajo no lo sería tampoco, que aquel momento perdido en la boda de James y Lilly lo recuperaría después.

Sirius ríe y grita al tiempo, el mundo cree que es por la locura de estar en Azkaban, de haber matado a sus dos grandes amigos; él sabe que grita y llora porque el tiempo se le agota, porque ya no hay héroe lobuno que lo defienda del monstruo y porque así como transcurrieron rápido los años en Hogwarts, pasa como suspiro la vida en Azkaban. Tiempo perdido, vida desperdiciada, recuerdos acumulados, lágrimas derramadas durante doce eternidades mal calculadas como "años".


	3. Amor Desperdiciado

**Capítulo 3**

**Amor Desperdiciado, Los Ángeles lo lloran**

James Potter tiene muchas razones para considerarse el hombre más feliz del mundo: tiene a sus mejores amigos, a la chica que ama y todo el dinero necesario para vivir cómoda y felizmente. A James le gusta su vida, le gusta tener a Lilly vestida de blanco y a Sirius de negro, le gusta que el fotógrafo le ordene a Black que no haga "cuernitos" al novio al tomar la foto. A James le gusta tener a Remus al otro lado de la sala, mirándolos con orgullo y riéndose bajito por las caras de Sirius. James ama que Lilly se enoje con el padrino, que golpee a Canuto con el ramo y le ordene a su nuevo marido que haga algo para calmar al pulgoso.

Remus se ríe, desde el otro lado del salón, le da codazos a Peter y ambos sueltan una alegre carcajada al ver a Lilly intentando asesinar a Sirius Black con un ramillete de flores. Al lobo le hace gracia que Cornamenta no sepa qué hacer, que Canuto se ría y prometa que esta vez no dañará la foto. Le gusta ver a Sirius y a James de esmoquin y a Lilly con traje de novia, le gusta vestir elegante y que la noche se vista de gala para festejar la unión de dos de sus mejores amigos. El lobo adora la manera en que resalta la cabellera roja de su amiga en medio de tanto cabello oscuro, le gusta que las gafas de James se apoyen contra la nariz de la pelirroja al besarla, ama la forma cariñosa con que los mira Sirius.

Remus y Sirius intercambian una mirada, una señal de "ok" y un brindis con copas invisibles. Remus y Sirius adoran hacer ese tipo de tonterías, brindar de lejos, hablar con la mirada, hacer payasadas aún en la boda de Cornamenta.

El fotógrafo les agradece y James llama a los dos merodeadores que aún no se han fotografiado con ellos. Tanto el novio como la novia quieren una imagen con todo el grupo. El gordito simpático de Wormtail, el adorable loco de Padfoot, el dulce e inteligente Moony, el atrevido Cornamenta y la Perfecta Prefecta Pelirroja. ¿Qué sería de una fiesta sin una foto con tus mejores amigos?... aún con los que están destinados a herirte… ¿Cómo celebrar el amor sin tus amados hermanos y tu amada pareja? … aún si el destino quiere que la felicidad muera pronto.

Los merodeadores se organizan para la foto, se abrazan, se dan golpes, besan a Lilly uno a uno, luego a James los tres al tiempo. Cornamenta se queja, se limpia la baba del rostro y los empuja. Peter se aparta rápido, Remus da más pelea y Sirius pasó de perro a garrapata, y abraza con fuerza a su mejor amigo, lo despeina y lo golpea para luego arrojarlo a los brazos de Lilly. Todos ríen y el fotógrafo ya no sabe si seguir con las fotos tal como están las cosas o pedir un poco de cordura. Toma las fotos, alocadas y sin sentido, llenas de alegría y espontaneidad. Luego todos se enteran de lo que ocurre, se arreglan la ropa y hacen poses para las fotos: abrazos más serios, apretones de manos, sonrisas sencillas.

Los novios siguen su camino y cada merodeador hace lo propio. La fiesta es alucinante, la pareja se besa, baila, toma fotos, comen y beben, ríen y lloran. Los amigos hacen igual, cada cual festeja el amor, ese amor realizado, oficializado y compartido.

Corre el Whisky y el champan, chocan cristales de copas y vasos, zapateo de tacones danzantes por allí, chaquetas que caen por allá. La noche perfecta para celebrar el amor, para que James le grite al mundo…

-¡LES DIJE QUE SERÍA MÍA! – Grita Cornamenta con tragos en la cabeza. Su esposa lo mira, se sonroja y lo regaña a pesar de estar feliz por verlo divertirse. James la besa y repite las mismas palabras mientras levanta una copa para brindar porque Lilly Evans es ahora Lilly Potter, porque al final lo había logrado: Ella era su esposa - ¿No te dije Canuto? ¿Qué Lilly me amaba? ¿Cierto Lunático? ¡Ella siempre me amó!

-Sí, Sí, lo dijiste incluso cuando no te amaba – Se burla Sirius y bebe un poco más – Porque aceptémoslo Cornamenta, lo tuyo fue un golpe de suerte

-Creo que se cansó de que la acosaras y terminó por cogerte cariño, fue como si le provocaras algo parecido al síndrome de Estocolmo o algo así – Remus se burla también y Abraza a James por el cuello

-¡Cierren el hocico, pulgosos! ¡Lilly y yo estábamos DESTINADOS! – Los tres se ríen y se abrazan – Bueno, algo así… ¿Saben que pasa con las cosas, muchachos? Cuando pasan las cosas es porque no pasaron las cosas ¿me siguen?

Así inicia la charla confusa guiada por el licor, sabia en su trasfondo pero incoherente en su sintaxis. Ni James, ni Sirius, ni mucho menos Remus están del todo borrachos, aún conservan la calma y pueden pensar, pero el licor ya les ha bajado las inhibiciones, los ha puesto hormonales, los hace reír y llorar, hablar en serio y burlarse al tiempo.

-La cosa es así: cuando las cosas suceden significa que las cosas que pudieron suceder en lugar de esas ya no sucedieron ¿comprenden? Porque imaginen: Si Quejicus no hubiera cabreado a Lilly, ella seguiría siendo su amiga y seguiría fingiendo que me odia

Y con un simple ejemplo el recién casado ha resumido la realidad de la causa-efecto. Toda acción impulsa una reacción, regla sencilla que, aplicada a las decisiones humanas, se le debe leer con su pequeña clausula extra: Toda acción que genere una reacción elimina inmediatamente la posibilidad de que otros efectos se den. Cada decisión tomada en éste plano de existencia anula el otro camino a seguir ¿quién no se ha preguntado lo que hubiera sido de su vida de haber tomado diferentes caminos? ¿Quiénes seríamos ahora si hubiéramos estudiado en otro lugar, nacido en otro país o tenido amigos diferentes? Quizás las decisiones más inocentes tomadas desde niños han marcado ya la fecha de nuestra muerte, quizás por cruzar a la izquierda y no a la derecha hemos perdido la oportunidad de conocer al amor de nuestras vidas.

Sirius sabe bastante sobre eso, igualmente Remus, lo saben porque diario se preguntan qué hubiera pasado si en su tiempo de colegio hubieran aprovechado de manera diferente las oportunidades que se les presentaron mil y un veces cual licor en copa fina, lista y presta para beber, tentando con fino aroma y color de gema. Ambos se miran, bajan la mirada, siguen jugando con James y evitan pensar en la verdad: fueron unos idiotas. Decidieron no hablar de los temas que debieron hablar, no besarse cuando tuvieron oportunidad, no mirar lo que decía aquel trozo de papel, no entregar nunca esa carta mil veces escrita y jamás terminada.

Han pasado años, James está casado, todos son hombres adultos, ya no hay Hogwarts, no hay casas, no hay clases ni maestros, ni prefectos ni nada de eso. Ahora hay amenazas de guerra, hay trabajos y planes, hay bodas y familias. ¿Qué ocurre, Sirius? ¿De nuevo ves al monstruo del tiempo? ¿Qué sucede, Remus? ¿De nuevo te topas con la hoja en blanco y las palabras en la cabeza?

_Sí, sí, sí, y mil veces ¡SÍ!_

Todo de nuevo, todo junto otra vez. Todos los recuerdos de dos infancias y adolescencias se retuercen en el espacio, pululan electricidad en el aire y se mezclan en el pensador del imaginario. Sirius y Remus en el tren, Sirius y Remus con el sombrero, Sirius y Remus en su primer día de clases, en los dormitorios, primeros cumpleaños juntos, navidades, Halloween, aparece el lobo, aparece el perro, rechazo, aceptación, quidditch y tareas no hechas, paseos por el lago, bromas y llantos…

En nombre de Merlín, que James no los vea mirarse tan intensamente, que no se entere de la manera en que lo ignoran olímpicamente. Que James no se entere jamás de que oro y plata se desean, sol y luna se llaman, se hablan con voces mudas y acarician en recuerdos mezclados con fantasías de una realidad que no fue. No James, no sientas que el cosmos entero grita por un momento de éxtasis, que las almas de tus amigos necesitan de esos roces tímidos en la torre de astronomía y de esos jugueteos inocentes que acababan por dejarlos uno postrado sobre el otro. No James, no veas a tu padrino ahora, no veas a Remus tampoco. Tú lo sospechas hace tiempo y se lo has dicho a Sirius en más de una ocasión, pero sabes también que ellos no quieren aceptarlo, que lo disfrazarán de todas las formas posibles.

Lo sabes James, sabes que te ignoran y que se están mirando. Los estás forzando a recordar y lo sabes, lo supiste antes que nadie y siempre quisiste que ese jugueteo entre ambos acabara: No te importa si tus amigos son homosexuales, bisexuales, o lo que sea; no te importa que sean amigos desde niños, que durmieran juntos o separados, si son lobos o perros ¡NADA! Todo lo que te importa es verlos reírse, es ver a Sirius acostado en el hombro de Lunático mientras este último lee un libro, ver a Remus gritando el nombre de Canuto en un partido, verlos negarle abrazos a Peter porque son sólo de ellos. Porque Sirius no abraza a James como abraza a Lupin, y Remus no le corresponde a James como le corresponde a Sirius. No, ni Peter, ni James, ni nadie más reciben esas miradas, esos toques.

-Porque te lo digo, Black, que tu y Remus parecen pareja recién casada – Alegó James siendo joven, en Hogwarts, hace ya tanto tiempo.

-Y yo te digo, Potter, que estas exagerando – Contestó un alterado Sirius adolescente, que haciendo honor al emblema de la casa de Gryffindor, recorría la alcoba como león enjaulado. – ¡Mira la hora, demonios! ¡Juro por la tumba de mi madre que Remus jamás sale tan tarde en la noche!

-Tu madre está viva, Sirius – Recalca Peter con timidez.

-¡PARA MÍ ESTÁ MUERTAAAAA! ¡¿Y A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE IMPORTA? Maldita sea, que Lupin no bebe tan a menudo. Mierda, seguro los tragos le hicieron daño – Sirius patea una botella vacía de whisky de fuego y con rabia se recrimina el haber invitado a sus amigos a beber esa noche.

Era el último año en Hogwarts y al gran perro se le había ocurrido brindar para celebrar. Habían bebido y reído como nunca, hasta logró conseguir atención de una linda señorita de Gryffindor durante media hora. Sin embargo, una vez los merodeadores se quedaron solos en su madriguera, la ausencia de cierto lobo se hizo fuerte. Y Sirius temía que algo le hubiera sucedido, porque sabía que Remus no bebía como él o como James, que los últimos días había actuado extraño y, gracias al mapa del merodeador, que había salido del castillo y estaba cerca al lago.

Con Peter Roncando y harto de escuchar a James poner el dedo en la herida, Canuto con varita y mapa en mano salió de Hogwarts para buscar a Lunático.

"_Caray, Canuto, que te preocupas por Lunático más que madre gallina"_

"_Hombre, que si no te conociera diría que piensas en Remus hasta cuando follas"_

"_Sirius, ya te lo dije: una hora. Una puta hora desde que se fue a hablar con ese Ravenclaw ¡Joder, si eres más celoso que novia fea!"_

Caminando las palabras de James le resonaban en la cabeza. Desde hacía años que James le decía cosas así, muy en broma pero muy ciertas: Sí, Sirius se preocupaba por Remus de manera obsesiva; Sí, pensaba en él cuando tenía sexo y cuando se tocaba, y ni hablar de los sueños húmedos que lo hacían despertar mojado a mitad de la noche; y sí, lo celaba porque era su lobo, porque lo quería para él y para nadie más.

Y ver a Lunático ahí, sentado con la luz de una luna no llena pero sí brillante iluminándolo, le provocó un mareo fuerte, pues aquella imagen habría de acrecentar el volumen de las palabras de James hasta el punto de volverlo loco durante el resto de su vida. Sí, incluyendo el día de la graduación y de la boda de James.

Caminar con Lunático ahora que eran adultos le recordaba todavía más aquella noche de su juventud, aquella vez cuando la luna lo mostró tan hermoso (más hermoso) a sus ojos. Remus reía como en aquella ocasión, sólo que esta vez iban de camino a casa de Lupin, no camino a sentarse en el prado a perder tiempo. Ésta vez charlarían en el sofá de la diminuta sala, no en la fresca grama del campo.

-¿Lo recuerdas, Lunático? ¿Esa vez en el lago?

_Sí, quiero decir que sí lo recuerdo. _¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo fingir que no había ocurrido? ¿Cómo borrar un recuerdo impreso a fuego? Ambos recordaban bien esa noche. Ambos recordaban haberse tumbado a charlar bajo un árbol, recordaban haber estado ahí largo rato, alargando las horas con el poder que tenían sobre el tiempo, aún si este poder tenía un límite.

Recordaban estar ahí, jugando a crear luz con sus varitas, a soltar pequeñas chispas de colores y dibujando figuras de neón en el aire. Animar perros, lobos, unir estrellas con la luz de las varitas, dibujarse figuras en el cuerpo con magia. Les gustaba hacer eso, jamás se lo habían comentado a nadie, pero era uno de sus pasatiempos: Tomar la varita, hacer un hechizo simple y dibujarse tonterías como orejas y bigotes. Esos juegos eran además la excusa perfecta para tomarse de la mano por breves instantes _"para mostrarte cómo hacer esa figura" "para que dejes de dibujarme letreros idiotas" _

Claro que, aquella noche había sido distinta de las otras. Aquella vez habían tomado la mano del otro y soltado las varitas. Charlaron con los dedos entrelazados como si fuera lo más natural y cotidiano del mundo, hicieron magia sin conjuros o varitas: La hicieron con sonrisas y latidos que nacían en el corazón y se conectaban en los dedos de dos manos que se negaban a soltarse. Hablaron de la luna y del tiempo, del mundo y la vida, de lo agradable que era hacer lo que se deseaba y hasta de conquistas viejas.

Unas cosquillas junto a un par de comentarios de broma bastó para acercarlos más, para que la mano de Sirius se pasara distraídamente por la cintura de Remus, para que Remus le colocara la mano en el cabello. Black se había dado la vuelta, le susurraba al oído a su lobo y le acariciaba el cuello con la nariz. Remus se estremecía, se le erizaba la piel cuando esa nariz le tocaba la nuca, cuando la respiración de Sirius se le pegaba a la piel y le sentía los labios en el oído, hablándole de aventuras, de experiencias, de sensaciones.

_Aquí estoy Lunático. Siénteme Lunático. Déjame olerte Lunático_

Sirius también se volvía un manojo de hormonas y emociones. Acostado inhalando el aroma de Remus y tocándole la cadera como si nada, no podía dejar de pensar en lo divertido que sería ir más lejos, en que necesitaba seguir así: Que su alma se sentía plena y su cuerpo le pedía por más. La mano que estaba en la cintura pasó a la cabeza, y Lupin se dio la vuelta.

Siguieron hablando, en tonos más bajos, hechos uno en una fundición perfecta de oro y plata, encontrados héroe de sol y héroe de luna en pleno eclipse que los convertía en una sola masa de magia y fuerza. Nuevamente el cosmos se hizo uno con ellos, el mundo era todo y ellos eran el mundo, las palabras no necesitaron coherencia para transmitir sus mensajes, nuevamente se comprendían entre líneas. Ah… pero que gusto daba hablar, que placer el mover los labios a esa distancia, estando tan cerca del otro que el más ligero vocablo generaba un roce exquisito entre boca y boca.

Finalmente, cuando ya el mensaje no podía seguir oculto, el perro pidió permiso de forma indirecta y el lobo lo concedió. Finalmente el licor de la copa de la oportunidad era bebido, el lobo y el perro se habían entregado en un beso tímido y corto. Un beso suave, tierno, de esos que terminan para dar paso a otro más abierto. Sirius le besa los labios y se separa de él, restriegan sus narices una contra la otra y sonríen. Estaban felices, y recordar cómo se sintieron les bastaba para revivir esa felicidad.

-Debíamos estar muy ebrios – No, no lo estaban. Aún siendo adultos recordaban que aquella vez estaban cuerdos, que el whisky en tan bajas dosis no les hacía perder las inhibiciones _a tal extremo_, y que las risas eran de amor y nervios, no de borrachera.

-Quizás – Sirius Ríe cómo aquella vez y choca su frente con la de su amigo. – ¿Qué tan ebrios crees tú?

-No lo sé ¿bebimos menos que hoy, cierto? – Remus le coloca la mano en la nuca, lo toca donde ya sabe que le encanta y lo mira invitándolo descaradamente.

Otra vez han comenzado ese baile de palabras, de coqueteos, de hablar sobre la boca del otro para seguido besarse. Claro, ya no son chiquillos, ya lo han hecho antes, ya no hay tanta timidez cuando sus labios se tocan.

Lo que no cambia es la manera que tiene Sirius de lamerle la boca y profundizar ese beso, de quitarle parte de la inocencia para poder degustar la boca de su lobo. Remus lo besa como aquella vez, le responde, le da lucha con su lengua, ambos órganos danzan juntos dentro de la boca del lobo, dan vueltas, cambian de boca, se topan con unos dientes traviesos que aprietan suave y sin permiso.

Se ríen como esa vez, recuerdan ese primer beso, recuerdan la manera en que se abrazaron durante largo rato. Cambian el prado por un sofá viejo, cambian la luna por la bombilla de la sala… pero en esencia todo es igual, Remus sigue domando al tiempo con afecto, Sirius sigue domándolo con fuerza, siguen siendo capaces de fusionar pasado, presente y futuro en una sola masa de temporalidad.

-Sirius… – Murmura Remus sobre la boca del animago. Black le besa en los labios con dulzura, le da pequeños besitos inocentes en los labios cerrados hasta que Remus lo atrapa de nuevo. Recuerdan la primera vez que sus dientes chocaron y cuánto se sorprendieron por ello; esa vez se habían apartado por el impacto, ésta vez lo ignoraron por completo.

El de ojos plateados le levanta la cabeza a su lobo y le besa el cuello. La garganta de Remus le vibra en la boca cuando gruñe de gusto, el aliento de Sirius lo acaricia cuando suelta y leve "Remus" sobre la garganta del castaño. Oh, el éxtasis, el sabor de sudor bebido directo de la piel del futuro amante, el escozor en la piel, los aullidos que se confunden con nombres en una sinfonía que no logra comenzar, pero que brega por hacerlo.

Ambos se tocan, se abrazan y agarran el cabello. Sirius le muerde la boca a Lunático, Remus le chupa los labios a Canuto. Se separan, se miran, sonríen y Lupin le planta diminutos besos en el mentón tal como había hecho años atrás.

Las cosas son diferentes, en aquella ocasión se habían besado con ternura salvaje, mezclaban inocencia con lujuria, saltaban uno encima del otro en una lucha de alfas que no habría de tener final. Eran jóvenes apasionados, pero esa vez había bastado con una larga hora intercambiando carisias y besos para dejarlos exhaustos, tumbados en la garma abrazados el uno al otro y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Aquella noche la mezcla iba a ser completa, pura inocencia, pura pasión, puro amor de luna y de sol. Oro y plata se incitan cada vez que los labios se separan, se llaman el uno al otro, ruegan por quedar ciegos de nuevo para que la saliva ajena les inunde la boca. Dos cuerpos se retuercen, se arquean entre quejido y quejido causado por una caricia, una mordida, un susurro en contra de la piel o un roce de intimidades a través de la estorbosa tela. El fuego gana espacio, la naturaleza clama porque los dos cuerpos se presenten uno ante el otro con la plena naturalidad del salvaje, del recién nacido sin nada extra, con un traje ajustado de piel y nada más.

- Sirius… ah…Sirius, vamos a mi alcoba…– gruñe el lobo cuando las manos del joven Black lo tocan con descaro bajo la ropa

Sirius sabe perfectamente porqué le gusta Remus: es tímido por ser el pequeño Lunático, es atrevido por el lobo que lleva dentro. A Sirius le gusta la forma en que Lupin le insinúa y le ordena, cómo se sonroja mientras lo besa y se arrancan la ropa, y el descaro con que lo lleva a la cama. Le gusta que gimotee y tiemble, que se ponga en cuatro y le lambisquee el cuerpo, le fascina probar su piel y ponerlo a rogar. Sirius adora la manera pasiva que tiene Remus de dominar, le gusta cómo le ordena sin ordenarle que lo toque ahí, lo acaricie así, que le bese el pecho, que le lama las cicatrices.

A Remus le gusta tener a Sirius bajo su encanto, que lo mire con amor y lujuria, que por ratos tenga en sus ojos de plata tanto afecto como cualquier cursi romeo y segundos después lo contemple como a la más exuberante prostituta. Le gusta que se le mezclen los sentimientos, verlo confundido por no saber si ser cuidadoso o fogoso, porque le cuesta ser ambas, porque le cuesta trabajo controlarse al penetrarlo con los dedos. Remus gime y sabe que eso desespera a su amigo, sabe que ponerle esa vocecita suplicante mientras abre las piernas y levanta la cadera pone a Sirius más de lo que podría hacerlo cualquier cosa.

A Black le duelen los ojos por tanta belleza, le duele la entrepierna por tanto deseo y le duele la boca de tanto besar. Ambos hacen el amor sin decoro, gritan, gruñen, muerden y sujetan al otro con fuerza. Se bañan en salado sudor, se perfuman con los olores del otro, se devoran con el cuerpo y la mente. Se vuelven locos entre todo ese vaivén de embestidas y caricias, de cambios de posición y fluidos chorreantes entre piel resbaladiza. Durante esa noche finalmente todo estuvo en orden, todo el cosmos se regocijó en con el canto de dos almas gemelas alborozándose con la compañía del otro, fundiéndose en una única bestia rugiente que derrota al tiempo. Por esa noche son inmortales, durante esos orgasmos son todopoderosos, esos besos crean mágico caos, esos nombres y quejidos de "_Ah", "Oh", "¡SÍ!" _Son los conjuros más potentes que existen.

-¡TE AMO LUNÁTICO! – Dice Sirius sin saber cuántas veces lo a dicho. Lo dice con la boca, con el cuerpo, con los ojos, con todo su ser.

-¡TE AMO CANUTO! – Corea Lupin en cántico de amante, gemido, húmedo y ahogado, pero más fuerte que el grito de una banshee.

Y de todo eso, ahora sólo quedan recuerdos. Porque al caer dormidos uno abrazado al otro saben que la historia se repetirá: despertarán aferrados al cuerpo ajeno y fingirán que nada ocurrió. Porque los "te amo" dichos en medio de cada gemido y justo antes de correrse serán negados con silencios y chistes a la mañana siguiente. Porque se miraran y de nuevo dirán "Debíamos estar muy ebrios" aún si ambos saben que es mentira. E intentarán en vano dejar en el olvido esa noche de eclipse donde luna y sol fueron un solo astro.

Se aman, siempre será así. Pero no dejaran de derramarse lágrimas por el amor negado, por el eterno pecado de mentir al ser amado, porque en la guerra contra el tiempo nadie ganó ni perdió: Ambos héroes ganaron la inmortalidad, pero se perdieron el uno al otro.

Un beso de despedida, quizás por cortesía o porque saben que es lo correcto. Lágrimas que caen cuando se apartan el uno del otro. Dudas al momento de responder al "¿En qué pensábamos anoche?" y al "¿Seguro estarás bien solo?". Lágrimas que caerán durante años y años, se sumarán a otros pesares, despedirán a seres amados y contemplaran con dolor desde unos ojos vidriosos la muerte de su alma gemela.

No todas las almas gemelas están listas para unirse en vida, pero siempre les quedará la esperanza de una sonrisa al reencontrarse en la eternidad.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA: un agradecimiento a todos por leer este fict, espero les gustara leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Éste capítulo, por ser el último, fue algo más largo (y raro) que los otros, la verdad me costó trabajo decidirme a darle final.<strong>_


End file.
